Blood Lotus Chronicles
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: revenge there only goal, anger there only shield, three survivors of a massacre seek the enemy who failed to finish what he started, and with his blood the Blood Lotus will bloom anew.


Blood Lotus Chronicles Chapter 1- Bloody Beginning

**Authors note: Heya its Mako, me and my partner Sen are creating a new story, it's a lot more serious and grim then our previous stories, however be in mind we'll still have our humor and crazy attributes in it. It's a Naruto story with our own outlook and characters in it, oh and we're starting at around the Chunin Exams so no Haku (he's still mine for the record) or Zabuza. Please be patient, and comment and review so we can do better, thnx. We're also using words from a translator so we can add new different words. **

**Sen: If you have any problems, I'm sorry but if you wanna blame something either blame Inuyasha, or the Sacred Jewel.**

A tall slim figured covered in black appears, danger fills the air. Alcohol comes from her breath, she's been drinking again. Her stern expression glued upon her face.

"Report, anything unusual Dusk and Hikari?"My partner rises, Bandages head to toe, black cargo pants, shinobi sandals and vest, covered with a black hooded coat. Plain simple ninja wear, a blood lotus symbol on his back, the only thing that reminds us of our clan, our home. Though he won't admit it, he takes things into consideration; after all he is the heir to our clan, the bloody lotus clan.

"Nothing really, there aren't any survivors, but Hikari has been gazing into the future again." I stand up, and in a soft whisper I reply,

"I had a vision…Orochimaru, is planning something in Konoha. I don't what he's planning but it can't be good." My breathing becomes heavier; it's difficult using my powers, even if they have great benefits. Our Sensei looks at us and nods.

"Well if that's the case you're heading to Konoha, at this time the Chunin exams are starting, a perfect way to infiltrate. Your mission is to keep an eye on Orochimaru and stop whatever he's planning. It'll take about a week to get there and the exam starts in two, do not fail." With a flash she's gone, leaving us in the ruins of our destroyed village. Bodies are finally buried and laid to rest; nothing but rubble and ash, there's nothing here for us, not anymore. I look at my partner and friend Dusk Hachisu.

"Let's go…" with a nod a determination, we walk into the unknown, time to turn the tables.

One week later…

"We finally made to the village hidden in the leaf. I thought we'd never make it. You still alive Dusk?" Ugh it's too fricken early for her to be chatty. Who is awake and chatty at 5 am?

"It's only 5 in the morning, I haven't gotten my coffee and it's too bright out, so no I'm not alive right now." She sighs,

"You're such a vampire…but I know what you mean." Hikari Pandora, heir to the Pandora branch of the Chishio-Hachisu clan. Before we left our village she changed from her regular black average kunoichi gear. Now she wears a short white kimono (with shorts), covered with blood red lotus flowers, and sandals. In her light green hair holds a lotus hair piece. Instead of her usual ponytail, she has it braided (probably to keep it out of her face)

"Halt! Who goes there!?" That must be the watchman of the Konoha's gates. No one gets through without his "permission." Hikari the queen of politeness steps forward.

"Hikari Pandora and Dusk Hachisu from the Chishio-Hachisu clan. We're here to participate for the Chunin exams." He looks at us strangely, he must be confused. I hear her sigh lightly before elaborating.

"The village hidden in the flowers, we're representing our village for the exams."

"Ok, so why are there only two of you…and where is your teacher?" I knew this was coming fortunately so did Hikari.

"Well our teacher said she would meet us later during the exams, and because of our village's small population, they only send out two shinobi per team, plus our sensei. Here is our ID cards sir" he swipes the cards out of our hands and glances at our photos, still suspicious of us, taking extra time to look at us up and down. He stares at me, he gets any closer… then Konoha is going to need a new gate watcher.

"Huh is this really you kid? The girl I can clearly see has the right ID, but you? Not so sure, what's under the bandages kid? Need a doctor?" eye twitch…in my most polite (sarcasm) voice I state.

"No But you might need one if you take another step closer to me. If you bothered looking at my card you'd see my picture that it's me covered in bandages, and I'm covered in bandages. Yes it's easy to get the wrong person, but if you want proof here…" I unwrap my left bandaged shoulder to reveal my blood lotus tattoo.

"Any other questions?" He glares at me; good…Hikari pulls me aside and smiles asking if we could go in, he opens the gate. I ask Hikari loud enough for the gate keeper to hear…

"Are all Ninja's in Konoha this stupid or is it just the gatekeepers? Hehe" Looking behind I see him blushing and scowling at the same time hehe I'm such a mean person. My partner smirks.

"Now now, we must be nice and show our respects…" Yeahhhh…no she doesn't mean it. Sniff sniff that smell…I immediately shake Hikari's arm.

"I'm starving, let's get some ramen! Come on we haven't eaten all night…"

"Alright alright, jeez, but don't you think of anything other than food? Seriously…" I lick my lips, revealing my pearly whites…

"Well…I could go for a drink…what do you prefer Hikari?" She shakes her head knowing what I mean.

"Sigh ok ok you win, let's eat…" She speaks with the nearest civilian…according to him, the best place is some shop called "Ikiraku Ramen"

"ok Dusk there's also a hotel that shinobi go to when the Chunin exams, now the guy said to head straight, then take a left at the flower shop…should be easy enough right?" I shake my head,

"With your lousy sense of directions…we're doomed" she scowls at me, clearly not taking the joke,

"I'll have you know that my quote on quote "lousy sense of directions" have changed from when I was a kid thank you…last I recall you're the reason we got lost these past 2 weeks, so there."

"No that was you…again, as of now…again, remember the guy told you to take a right…you took a left, you couldn't find your way outta a paper bag with your "directions." *Sigh* of all partners I get stuck with it's you…I'm lucky we still have time till the exams… " While we have our little "chat" over her poor skills with directions, a yell is heard.

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT FROM THIS VILLAGE!"

To be continued…

**Authors Note:** hey guys its Sen here, ok you know the drill, look at our story, if you're going to look please comment and review please. For all I care you can type in monkey, just review and comment. And Until there is at least **one **comment and review, there will be no second chapter MUAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Mako:** sigh here we go again with the threats, but he's actually serious, about the story, we need reviews so this way we can improve in our work, what people liked and didn't like. I know that we're going a bit of a different road from our usual stuff, and people are busy, but if you read, at least give us feedback. Oh and also we're working on an Inuyasha story, so if any fans out there wanna know more info about it, please message us.


End file.
